HELLO: My name is Bella Swan
by Hannah Writes R
Summary: Bella Swan has been in love with the boy of her dreams since 3rd grade. Too bad he's never even spoken to her. When Embry Call trades his wisdom in seduction for her tutoring services. She gets a lot more than she bargained for. AH/AU BellaxEmbry.
1. Preface

Title- HELLO:My name is Bella Swan

Description- Bella Swan has been in love with the boy of her dreams since 3rd grade. Too bad he's never even spoken to her. When Embry Call trades his wisdom in men for her tutoring services. She gets a lot more than she bargained for. AH/AU BellaxEmbry.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. It's Stephanie Meyer. If I did, I would have much better things to do than writes about her wolves.

* * *

PREFACE: Meet Embry Call

First off, my name is Bella Swan. I was born twenty, almost twenty-one years ago in the small town of Forks, Washington. A tan wasn't the only thing I missed out on in the rainiest town in the west coast. I'll explain that later.

I feel like I first should explain a little about myself. My mother died right after my eighth birthday. My dad and I never were good at talking about feelings so when we didn't sit and cry together it wasn't surprising. My dad, Charlie was the police chief, and even if he never really had to deal with any horrid crimes, I was proud of him.

Personally, I had a small circle of friends, all of them students from Forks High School. But one of the most important students at school was named Edward. Edward Cullen. I was definitely one of the more shy girls, and therefore, the only time he ever spoke to me was when he once let me go in front of him in the lunch line.

Edward Cullen stood at a graceful six-foot-two. His lean body was rolling with strong muscles. His jaw was a sharp V, his narrow nose and thin eyes only made him look more brooding than the dark jeans and tight t-shirts he wore. His hair fell over his eyes in a perfect mess that always looked sexy. It was a dark red that shown like a fresh penny in the sun. I was always thinking about his light brown eyes, so unique they were almost gold.

I'm telling you all this so you can visualize how amazing looking he was. But that isn't the only reason I was unconditionally in love with him. He was always nose deep in Shakespeare or a thick Homer, his forehead drawn deep in thought. He was also very smart, tons of colleges had already offered scholarships half way through our senior year, and if all of this didn't melt your panties, he was in a band. He and some of his friends, had been playing together since they were fifteen. Edward wrote, sung, and played the guitar. Could he be anymore perfect for a girl like me?

But as my friend Angela had so nicely pointed out, falling in love was no good if he already had a girlfriend. Tanya was beautiful, tall, and thin with curves in all the right places. Her long straight strawberry blond hair was constantly getting attention from Edward's long masculine hands. I hated her and I loved him.

I'm not just telling you this so you all know how obsessed I am, but so you know the type of guy I like, no love. I like: intellectual, musical, deep, sensual, sensitive men.

Not: dumb, pig-headed, asshole, jocks, with a drinking problem.

Meet Embry Call.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when this will get rolling but I wanted to post this and any of you guys want to read my AH/ AU EmbryxBella, then put me on alert!

-Hannah Writes R


	2. Library

If my friends had any idea why I was here, at the library, instead of at Paul's house, they would laugh in my face. And trust me I wanted to be there. Paul had a three bedroom condo all to himself, and currently it was filled with boos and slightly drunk chicks. Damn my counselor.

I shifted my computer in my hands and shuffled at the entryway. The women behind the front desk looked over her narrow glasses at me suspiciously. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Um, no thanks," I grumbled, walking in. I would be lying if I said that I had been here before, and maybe that had a lot to do with my low grades. My guidance counselor had just sent me an email last week, telling me that if I didn't get my grades up, they were going to put me on academic probation. Which, in case you didn't know, meant a letter to my parents.

I walked down an aisle of books. Beyond this case was an open area filled with boxy cubicles. I pulled a book away to peak through. All of the tables were empty, except one. Not surprising considering it was a Friday night. Who goes to the library on a Friday, anyway? No one!

At the table sat a woman. Thank God. At least I didn't have to spend three days a week staring into the dorky glasses of a gangly smart-ass geek. From here, I could see her dark brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, as well as the frame of her delicate shoulders, which were covered by a striped cardigan. Damn, she was pretty hot from here. But I knew better than to get my hopes up. I'd seen my good few of babes that from an angle or from the back looked hot as hell and they turned around, and... Ew.

Genius struck me. I had this all planned out. Girls were so easy to play. All I would have to do would be my sassy normal self, win her over, maybe get a fuck out of it, get her to cover my ass, fake some work, and viola, I'm back on the road to pussy-heaven every Friday through Thursday of the week.

Okay, get your game face on. I adjusted my hair, making sure it stood up a little, smelt my minty breath, and thanked my lucky stars that I had worn a t-shirt just tight enough to make me look like the sexy piece of man-meat I was. I folded my computer under my arm and strutted out to meet my tutor.

Please be hot. Please be hot. Please be hot.

She heard my footfalls, and turned in her chair to smile in greeting at me. Hot damn. Her face was definitely fuck worthy. She had smooth pale skin, a soft full smile, and wide deep dark brown chocolate brown eyes. I sat down across from her and smiled back, trying to look cheeky. I held out my hand and she blushed a little and then thrust her hand out to meet mine. Her hand was tiny, like a child's. I held it more than I probably should have, but she didn't seem to mind. Score!

"So," she said clearing her throat, "My name is Bella Swan." I flicked my eyes down to her sticky name tag, that was adhered right over her left breast. Yum. She noticed but didn't seem to realize I was checking out her fully packing rack. "Yea, I know. It looks stupid, but the office made me wear it."

I smiled widely at her embarrassed blush. "Embry Call," I replied back.

She cocked her head, and looked at me a little strangely. "Where are you from?"

Okay, weird first question. "La Push, Washington. It's a little reservation along the coast."

"Yes!" she replied a little too loud for a library. She blushed again, and I decided she did that a lot. "I'm from Forks. It's like... twenty minutes from La Push," she said smiling brightly.

"Hmm, small world," I added smiling. Considering we were both quite a distance from home in the University of Southern California, it was very strange.

Bella, the tutor, looked away from me and back to her open laptop. "Okay, so it says here that you are majoring in pharmaceuticals." She looked up at me, and I nodded. They also sent a transcript of your grades...which, well, your grades suck."

I was a little taken aback. I wasn't expecting her to be that outspoken. She seemed so shy. I looked down at my lap, and she began to back-track.

"I'm sure that things have just gotten busy. I mean, your first two years, you had great grades. All A's and B's." She looked up and her dark eyes were apologetic. Her thick lashes framed them and she blinked them at me, unconsciously. Wow, she was sexy.

"Yea, busy," I mumbled. This was going to be a little tricky. She wasn't very easily distracted. I, on the other hand, was having a terrible time paying attention. She had a pen braced between her straight teeth and would close her full lips around it only to flash her eyes up at me and catch me staring.

She handed a sheet of lined paper to me. It was a list of all of my classes and my grades from them. "You need each all of these classes up to at least a C." I nodded. "Do you speak?" she asked laughing.

Here we go, time to do your thing. "Oh course, sweet peach, I'm just having trouble thinking with you so close," I hummed, making my voice extra low. Chicks dug that. Melt them panties, bitch!

I was not prepared for the snort she replied with. I sat back, stunned. "Sweet peach? Alright, Embry, I haven't just started doing this. I've been tutoring guys like you all of last semester. If you think, that I'm going to let you hand in bullshit work, fuck with my mind, and then walk out of here, just to have your grades fall right back to where they were, you must take me for an idiot."

I sat there with my mouth wide open. How did she know that was exactly what I was planning to do?

"We will meet on Tuesdays and Fridays. You will show me your work and then you will demonstrate how to do it, so I know you didn't just copy or get someone to do it for you. If you continue to slack off, I'm not going to help you out, you are going to fail." Her jaw was set in an angry line, but her eyes were soft.

I let my head tilt up so that I was looking her in the eyes. "Sweet peach, I'm willing to do this," I started. Just Bullshit it, "But, can we not do this Friday nights?" Her eyebrows shot up, surprised and then that brilliant blush started low on her chest and up onto her neck.

"Um, alright, Friday mornings?" She asked shuffling her papers into a stack. A journal was open on the desk. I flicked my gaze onto it and noticed the hand written rows of words, before she flipped it shut.

"Yea, mornings would be a lot better during the week," I said throwing her my heart-breaking smile. This wasn't over yet.

"Sorry, most people do things Friday night, I guess," she said, a little bitterly.

She perked my interest. "How could you not?" I asked going to Facebook on my laptop while she couldn't see.

Bella looked down and started fingering through her stack looking for something. "Well, I guess you could say, I'm a lost cause."

I frowned at that, while searching her name. "What does that mean? You're at your peak of youthfulness, Sweet peach." I found her and requested an add.

She glared a little at her hands. "Yea," was all she replied. She pulled out a stapled packet of papers. "Here, these are examples from all your main classes. If you could do one from each by next Tuesday, we'll start from there."

I nodded and took the annoying looking packet. "Come on, tell Dr. Call what has you so down in the dumps," I said flexing each arms as I brought them in front of me.

She noticed and her eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, well, long story short, I'm sort of saving myself." She didn't meet my eyes the whole time and I felt my plan melting.

Shit, she already has a boy-toy. "So, what's wrong with that?" Please say he's ugly or fat, or something.

"He doesn't know I exist."

Oh.

"Oh."

"Yep. I have a feeling that doesn't happen to you very often," she said laughing.

Genius. I am a genius.

"No, I guess you're right. Listen, I'm really behind on my classes, like a lot. I have no idea what is going on in any of them, so I might need a little bit more help than what you are ready to give." She raised an eyebrow. "But, I'd be willing to make this worth while."

"And how is that Embry Call?"

Hmm, baby. Say my name, Say my name.

"I'll show you how to get your guy friend's attention," while maybe shacking up some, "if you will help me get caught up." I looked at her again, and was surprised to see she was actually considering it.

"Alright."

"Alright!"

That sexy blush was back and brighter than ever. "So let's start on you, okay?" She started writing again on another piece of paper, a list of books to get by Tuesday. "These are your class books, do you have them?" I looked down at the list and felt like a sad puppy. I shook my head no. "How you even made it this far?"

I felt my ego pain. "It was just this year. Things have been busy." Don't lie to yourself, Embry. You just would rather fuck than study, get drunk than get A's, swim laps than sit through lectures. I would rather forget than remember.

I swiped her notepad and plucked the pen from her mouth. Her lips made a cute popping noise and her blush was back crawling up her neck. "Do you do that often?" I asked starting a list of my own.

"Do what?" she said leaning over the table to see what I was doing. All it did was push her tits in my face.

"Blush."

"Oh, that. Yea, I do that... often." I cracked a smile and flipped the pad back onto the table facing her.

Things I Noticed About Chicks

tits

ass

lips

eyes

height

Her eyes bugged out. "Wow... thank you?"

I laughed at her expression. "I'm going to make it so he notices you... so here is your study list. Make sure you have these covered... or uncovered, by next Tuesday."

Her face was the color of ketchup and it was completely adorable.

"Let's meet at my place," Bella said quickly.

I smiled evilly. Clicking my laptop shut, I stood up and smiled. "Text me," I smiled pointing out the bottom of my list to her, where my seven digit were carefully lined up.

A/N: Holla? Tell me what you think?

-Hannah


	3. Lesson One

A/N: Thank you for all of your support! Makes me happy. Bella's clothes are linked from my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

Okay, what on earth am I supposed to do with this. It was already Tuesday afternoon. and I'd been avoiding the list Embry had given me all weekend. Every time I thought about it, it took hours to get my mind on something that was not the sexy little smirk Embry constantly wore. Now with only a few hours until Embry was going to show up at my apartment, I decided to unfold the note and look at it again.

Embry's crappy handwriting was lined up in a row.

Things I Noticed About Chicks

tits

ass

lips

eyes

height

Great. I stood up in front of the long narrow mirror hanging on my bathroom door. Tits, hmm. I mean I don't have huge tits, but how did you change that? Ass. I had an alright ass. I wasn't an athlete or anything, but I'm thin. Lips. What does that mean like? Like Angelina Jolie? Eyes I could understand. I liked guys with pretty eyes too. Like Edwards...-. Height? I don't even know what he means by half this stuff!

I huffed and walked back to my small couch. I plugged into my iPod and zoned out. A few minutes tops. A loud knock startled me. I blinked a few times confused. Shit! It was seven already. I'd fallen asleep.

"Hold on," I called out as I dropped my earbuds on the couch and hurried to the mirror. I did a once over and decided I looked alright. I hurried over to the door, and opened it. I felt my heart beat bat around a few times. What is going on with you Bella? He's a douche!

"Bella," he said leaning casually against my door frame.

I stepped back smiling tightly. "What? This is how you greet me?" I felt my eyes widen.

"What?"

"Didn't you study my list at all, Bella?" he asked crossing his amazingly muscled forearms across his body.

"Um, yes, but I didn't understand any of it," I said looking at him like he was an idiot. "Are you going to come inside or what?" I stepped back, and waited.

He sighed over dramatically and walked in. "Nice place," he said looking over my small sitting area.

"Thanks," I mumbled blood rushing into my cheeks. I peeked up to see Embry smirking at me. "Okay, so your work," I said sitting down on my couch. He followed my example. He picked up my iPod ignorring my statement.

"What were we listening to," I reached for it to snatch it out of his hands, but he was too quick and started laughing at my music. "Classical, really?" His crude laughter filled my house as I finally climbed over his bag to steal it back.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

I tucked it away and turned to glare at him. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. I tried to give him my "grow up" face. "Your work?" I asked a little frustrated.

"No way, you first," he said grinned crookedly.

"Okay, fine I read your dumb little list and I don't get any of it. Eyes I get, but ass and boobs are what you are born with, and height, what does that even mean?"

He opened his mouth to talk with a very satisfied expression. A thought hit me,"You give me your packet first." I knew it! He didn't even do it.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Can't we do you first?" That bottom lip again, poked out a little in a heart breaking pout. Who could refuse that? Me.

"No."

He sighed again, a noise I was beginning to realize was as common as my blush. "He shoved his hand into his bag and handed the stack to me. A bunch of the corners were folded, and lines of his chicken scratch hand writing were written on each I'd asked him to do.

"Wow," I said out loud.

"What?" he said his forehead crinkling.

"Just... nothing," I took a deep breath. "Alright. Height?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

He face smoothed out and his eyes brightened. "Hey, hey, not so fast, sweet peach," Damn, I thought he forgot about that. "Let's start with some basics, alright. Look at what your wearing." I glanced down at my jeans and graphic t-shirt. "Do you feel sexy in that?" I swear my body reacted to his full lips saying the word 'sexy'.

"Uh," I mumbled.

"Yea, that's what I thought." He stood up suddenly, "Where is your bedroom?" My jaw dropped so low I was afraid bugs were going to fly in.

I snapped out of it. "Uh, why?" I asked completely taken off guard.

"Closet," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh, down the hall-," he stood up and started down the hall. "Hey, wait," I ran ahead of him and peaked into my room. It was decent.

"Wow, do you have OCD?" he asked as he looked at my closet.

"What, no, why?" Embry may just be the strangest and rudest person I had ever met.

"Everything is all super organized." I frowned and made an annoyed noise.

"What do you want with my closet?" He smiled deviously, then started pushing things around looking at my clothes.

"No, no, no, no, no...," he pushed aside almost all of my clothes until he hit the back, were the things I really didn't wear that much, or well, at all, hung. "This!" He said pulling a tight plaid skirt out.

"No," I said reaching for it. He held it up higher. Jeez, how tall was he?

"Oh, come on, this could be hot!" You just need something tight on top." Tight? "Do you have anything tight?" I gave him a blank stare. "You could always just wear the skirt, you know." I groaned and dug around in a drawer and flung out a halter top.

"I'm wearing something over that," I complained. I'd never even worn it before. It was one of those purchases that just took up space.

"Fine, fine, how about this?" He angled a sweater still on its hanger at me.

"Sure," I said completely mortified. Could this be anymore embarrassing.

"Okay, change," he said looking straight at me. Okay, so, it just got more embarrassing.

"Get out, first!" I spit completely exasperated with him.

He smirked at me and strutted out of the room. What a jerk hole!

I pulled the offending clothes on. I appraised myself in the mirror. I felt a little sexy, but mostly just really insecure. He was so going to laugh at me.

"Bellah!" Embry whined through the door, "Are you done yeeeeeet?"

I sighed and went over to open the door. "Yes," I said peeking around the door. Embry looked a little bit like a puppy. He was sitting cross-legged outside my door, with his chin resting on his hands.

"Well?" he said perking up.

I stepped out slowly. His smirk was back. He stood up slowly, his eyes always one me. I knew my cheeks were flushed with the attention. His eyes finally reached mine, and I noticed he was looking at me differently. He whistled through his teeth. "Damn, Bella," he growled. I dropped my eyes to my bare feet.

"Uh, yeah, I didn't grab shoes. Does that matter?" I glanced back up at him to see the look from earlier mostly gone from his eyes.

"Duh, it matters," he said dragging me back to my closet. "These!" He sat a pair of dark gray heels in front of me.

I actually laughed out loud. "No way," this time there was no hesitation in my voice. "I can't walk in heels."

"What?" Embry's face was priceless. Total shock. "I thought every girl could walk in heels. Why do you even own these if you can't walk in them?"

I looked down, embarrassed again. "I guess while girls were practicing that stuff, I was a little tied up," I muttered.

"Oh come on!" Embry bellowed. "Put them on," he mumbled as he walked away. "I can't believe I'm teaching a chick how to walk in heels."

I picked up the demons and followed after him.

He was pacing a bit by my couch. "I'm going to explain height to you," he started. "It's not so much how tall you are as how tall you think you are." I could tell my face looked confused. "Confidence." I stared back blankly. "Put the things on," he groaned. I huffed, but slid my feet into them. "What's the problem, then?" he asked as I stood in the stilts.

"I fall," I mumbled, blushing for the one millionth time today.

He sighed and walked behind me. I stayed put, afraid to lose my balance. His hands on me made me jump forward and lose my balance. He caught me around my hips and pulled me back against him. Until my body was pushed flush against his, I hadn't realized how solid Embry was. The arms holding me to him were hard and thick with wiry muscles, his chest and and abdominal even were solid with heavy muscle. I'd never known anyone like him, and it was a strange sensation to feel pleasure surge through my body thinking about someone who wasn't Edward. I gasped as his lips touched my ear.

"Easy," he murmured, not taking his hand off my hips, "We're going to walk, and I'll be right here." I let his words sink in. This was crazy. I took a deep breath. Then I started walking. Embry's hands stayed secure on my sides, and held tighter every time I stumbled.

I won't lie, it took a long time, but Embry never said a thing and his hands never left me. Eventually, I got to where I didn't need his help. I laughed, a loud pleasant sound, after so much silence. He let go and I walked the hall and back again. "Thank you so much!" I said smiling, as I twirled, and didn't fall. I felt so... confident!

Embry paced over to me, his signature smirk firmly in place. "Oh, trust me, we aren't done yet." His eyes had that look in them again. It sent strange waves of pleasure down my spine. What on earth...? "Let's try walking again," he purred into my ear again. More shivers...

I took a step and he pulled down on one hip, while raising the other. "Whoa," I shrieked confused.

"Sway," he purred. I started walking again, understanding what he was trying to do. I helped, and in less time than his first idea, I was walking in heels and swinging my hips.

Embry dropped down onto my couch, with a satisfied smile on his face. "No guy, could not notice you now, sweet peach."

I flopped down next to him and kicked off the shoes. "Don't call me that," I moaned with little fire.

"Sure thing, sweet peach." His laugh was deep and rumbly, it was kind of...sexy... what? No. God, I'm losing it.

"Let me see your work, I'm going over it. Can you do example four again for me," I said opening that page. He tried to re-write the time-line by memory. He messed some up it up, but I could tell he at least knew the material.

He looked up at me, suddenly very childish. "Hey, this is good," I said smiling at him. I flipped through the pages and smiled reassuringly at him. "This is really good! I can tell you went over the topics, that's so good." I was honestly surprised. I had pegged him for an idiot. No one could be that good looking and have a brain. Right?

I handed him the next packet. "This one by Friday?" I asked looking up at his still childish face. He looked so vulnerable. "You'll do fine," I said patting his hand. This was so different than the cocky jerk who had just been ordering me around.

He turned his hand and held mine for a minute. He smiled at me and stood up. "See you Tuesday, then?" Embry Call was back and so was the smirk, "My place or yours?" His tone of voice held an implication, I pretended not to notice, but my cheeks gave me away.

"How about yours?" I asked looked at his large Nike's.

"Mine it is."

* * *

A/N: Check out Bella's clothes. REVIEW PLEASE!

-HWR


End file.
